fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong Country: Kongs in Space
This page was originally created by AdamGregory03. It is recommended you not edit this page without his permission. Donkey Kong Country: Kongs in Space is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform fan game developed by Retro Studios and published by Nintendo. The game is meant to serve as the sixth game in the Donkey Kong Country series and a successor to Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze. It follows the Kongs on a galaxy-wide adventure to get home after a run-in with a new alien threat. Story The story begins with an opening shot of the Earth, where we see an ominous spaceship approaching the planet. Inside is a group of a reptile-like alien race, operating the ship while a larger figure kept in shadows supervises. A scientist runs up to him, showing his findings of plentiful potassium resources on Donkey Kong Island. This pleases the leader, and he commands his troops to set a course for Earth. On the island, the Kongs are enjoying the beautiful, sunny weather after taking care of the invasion of the Snowmads. Their fun is interrupted though when they notice the mysterious spacecraft hovering overhead and casting it's shadow over the island. They notice the ship using a tractor beam on the Kong's hut, pulling their banana hoard out of the cave beneath it. Alarmed by this, the Kongs rush to save their food resources, climbing up the bananas as they float away. The reptilian aliens notice the Kongs, and the leader orders them to use a laser on them that teleports them to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, hoping they won't interfere. Donkey Kong wakes up alone in a dark cell (unless the game is started in co-op, in which case Diddy is also there), with his wrists bound by chains attached to a wall. A female alien guard suddenly enters the cell with him with a metal rod, explaining to him that he is on Planet Torak, a planet where only the toughest of beasts survive the arena. She attempts to whip him into shape, only for the rod to snap in two when she tries to strike his skull, much to her utter shock. DK grins as he stands up, snapping the chains off his wrists like nothing. From outside the cell, other female guards notice him beating her up and launching her away before leaving, calling them to arms. Eventually on Planet Torak, the Kongs make their way to a giant arena, where inside they see a giant statue of the alien overlord who invaded their island, known as Emperor Kosmik. Tending to the statue is Queen Nita, the chief of Torak's people, who seems to be doing so romantically until the Kongs disrupt the statue by throwing fruit at it. Annoyed by this, Nita brings the Kongs down into the arena so that she may have the pleasure of defeating them herself. The Kongs however manage to best her, much to her disbelief and humiliation, and Donkey Kong sends her flying into space with a punch. Characters Kongs The Kongs are the main playable characters of the game. They can all jump, run, roll, pound the ground with their hands, and grab vines. The partner Kongs all come equipped with a projectile weapon that stuns enemies from ground pounding when playing in co-op or on their own. Supporting Characters Bosses Each world features a level dedicated to a boss fight at the end of it, in which beating the boss is the only way to proceed forward to the next world. Each boss requires nine hits before they are defeated, with three stages each. After the final blow is struck, a cinematic will show their defeat, before the Kongs can run up to them to violently assault the boss and send them flying using the buttons on screen. Enemies Items Collectibles *'Fruits:' A new feature of this game is the introduction of more types of fruits other than just bananas. Depending on your partner Kong, these fruits can build up a meter with three slots that allows the partner Kong to use a special Fruit Weapon. Collecting 100 of any of these fruits will reward you with an extra life. **'Bananas:' The main collectible fruit. Will fill up Cranky's meter and allow him to use his Bananarang weapon. **'Oranges:' A secondary collectible fruit. Will fill up Diddy's meter and allow him to use his Orange Grenade weapon. **'Grapes:' A secondary collectible fruit. Will fill up Dixie's meter and allow her to use her Grape Slingshot weapon. **'Cherries:' A secondary collectible fruit. Will fill up Tiny's meter and allow her to use her Cherry Bomb weapon. *'KONG Letters:' There are four of these in each level, save for the temple levels. Finding all KONG Letters within the world's levels will grant you access to a bonus temple level, in which completing that will give you a key to the Cosmic Temple. *'Puzzle Pieces:' The amount in each level ranges from 5 to 9. Collecting all of these in a level will unlock concept art for that level. Finding every Puzzle Piece in a world's levels will unlock a diorama of that world. *'Red Balloons:' Reward the player with an extra life when collected. *'Banana Coins:' Used to purchase items from Candy's Cosmic Cache. *'Heart:' Can be collected to replenish a heart if the Kong has taken damage. Projectiles *'Barrels:' Can be heaved and carried until throwing it forward. If thrown from the ground, it will roll forward and barrel through enemies until hitting a wall. If thrown midair, it will break on contact with the ground. *'Kong Barrels:' Function the same as the regular barrels, except they house a partner Kong inside to break out. The partner Kong you receive depends on the Barrel's symbols, being DD for Diddy, DX for Dixie, CK for Cranky, and TK for Tiny. Vehicles Vehicles are only found in certain levels, and will constantly move forward until reaching the end once boarded. *'Cosmic Cart:' Taking place of the Mine Carts from Returns and Tropical Freeze. Kongs can occasionally jump or switch tracks while riding on the carts. *'Space Pod:' Taking place of the Rocket Barrels from Returns and Tropical Freeze. Can be risen or lowered while flying. Unlike the Rocket Barrels, the Space Pods can fire an energy shot that can take out enemies and hazards. Shop Items Items that can be purchased from Candy's Cosmic Cache. *'Heart Boost:' When equipped, grants the Kongs with an extra heart. *'Banana Juice:' When equipped, makes the Kongs invincible for five hits. *'Crash Guard:' When equipped, vehicles become invincible for three hits. *'Red Balloons:' Grant the Kongs with more lives. *'Green Balloons:' When equipped, will save the Kongs from falling into a pit. *'Blue Balloons:' When equipped, will save the Kongs from running out of air underwater. *'Yellow Balloons:' When equipped, allows the current Partner Kong to respawn alongside Donkey Kong after losing a life. *'Squawks:' When equipped, will aid the player in finding Puzzle Pieces, squawking when near one. *'Figurines:' Can purchase figurines based on the game's characters and enemies. Worlds and Levels The game features a total of seven main worlds, and one secret world (the Cosmic Temple) unlocked after completing all the temple levels of previous worlds. Through the course of each world, a Candy's Cosmic Cache shop is located, where the Kongs can trade in Banana Coins to purchase items. *'World 1 - Planet Torak:' The first of many planets Kosmik has under his rule, primarily inhabited by the Torakians, a race of warrior women who live for arena combat. They don't take kindly to the sudden appearance of the Kongs, and intend to keep them prisoner to fight for their entertainment. **'1-1 - Dizzying Dungeon:' **'1-2 - Swing & Miss:' **'1-3 - Warrior Way:' **'1-4 - Flip Switch Folly:' **'1-5 - Cosmic Cart Carnage:' **'1-6 - Rombina Run:' **'1-A - Savage Spotlights:' **'1-B - Gruesome Garden:' **'1-K - Rumbling Rollers:' A temple level heavily focused around the Kong's ability to roll. Contains 5 puzzle pieces. **'1-BOSS - Arena Action:' Features a boss fight against Queen Nita. No puzzle pieces. Trivia *The game's plot was originally going to feature time travel. It is unknown why the space theme was chosen instead. References *'Star Wars:' Emperor Kosmik is not only meant to serve as a variation of King K. Rool, but also pays homage to the character of Emperor Palpatine from the original trilogy of Star Wars films. *'The Muppet Show:' The title "Kongs in Space" is taken from Pigs in Space, a skit on The Muppet Show. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Country (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Platforming Games Category:2D Platforming Games